


Water and Bugs

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [4]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Toa of Water kicks some ass.</p><p>also she is a lesbian surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Bugs

                Gail Lee peered at the coral formation in the clear blue water through her Kanohi Kaukau.  She reached for her waterproof notepad to jot down some notes, but her hand was sidetracked by a small buzzing from the waterproof pouch she kept her cellphone in.  Natalie Carmichael had forced Gail to keep a her phone on her whenever she went underwater, since Gail had a tendency to stay down for hours on end; the Great Kanohi of Water Breathing had its perks.  Gail fumbled with the bulky clear plastic case until her phone lit up, displaying the message:

 

                Natalie Carmichael:

                Need help.  Nui-Rama attacking.  Need you to calm them down.  Or kick their ass.

 

                Another buzz, another message.

 

                Natalie Carmichael:

                Preferably the latter.

               

                Gail let the phone pouch drift back to her side and kicked off from the rock she was floating over, careful not to disturb the coral.  Then, with a powerful kick and a little bit of help from the water around her, she shot up to the surface, forcing all of the air out of her lungs to prevent overexpansion as she rose.  She erupted from the water and arched gracefully onto the nearby dock.  The Toa of Water hit the ground running, following the buzzing of many insect-like wings.  She rounded a corner as the buzzing grew louder and saw her mentor usher the last of a few Matoran out of the open warehouse.

                Natalie Carmichael had her trident out in front of her as she pushed the last citizen out the door, fending off a large insect that gnashed its three-pronged jaws.  A column of water knocked the Nui-Rama out of the way and Gail came thundering in, skidding to a stop in front of her Turaga.

                “What’s happening?” Gail asked, sending whips of seawater out at the insects around.

                “Looks like a small swarm,” Natalie breathed.  _I’m too old for this shit,_ she thought as she watched Gail orchestrate her attacks.  Natalie never had that much raw talent to move water like that.  There was a reason these kids were sent to protect Mata Nui…

                “I can see that,” Gail said, using both hands to command the water.

                Natalie shook her head a little.  “Apologies.  I think there are about three infected masks across the lot of them; that’s probably what lead them all here.”

                Gail scanned the swarm around her.  “I see two,” she said, whipping a close Nui-Rama, sending it sprawling.  “Get out of here, I’m gonna go get one.”  With that, she sprinted off to a corner of the warehouse, where a particularly agitated insect creature was thrashing about.

                Natalie watched her go, then swatted at a Rahi that was encroaching on her space.  The old lady slammed the door shut, then raced off in the opposite direction, trying to get to higher ground so she could get a better handle on the situation.  She scrambled up some crates, fending off more Rahi with a swat and a bop of her trident, and reached the top of a small pile just in time to see Gail thrown from the back of the large insect she’d been trying to calm down.

                The Water Queen hit the wall with a thud and an “oof” but got back up.  “Son of a bitch,” she muttered under her breath.  “So we’re gonna do it the hard way, huh?”

                The Nui-Rama buzzed angrily under its mask.  Gail could see the tendrils of black poison in the veins of the mask, dripping thick ichor onto the wet concrete.  The mask, a powerless Ruru, had been loosened in the first attempt, but it still had a hold over the Rahi.  Gail would have felt sorry for the creature, had it not slammed her into the wall.  With a well-aimed stream of water (that was probably a bit more powerful than it needed to be), Gail knocked the mask free, then dove to capture it before any other Rahi got to it.

                Natalie pumped her fist in the air.  “Gail!” she called, waving from her perch.

                Gail stood up, thwap’d a Nui-Rama on the nose with the mask, then hurled it across the warehouse to Natalie, who caught it, then stuffed it into her bag for safekeeping.

                “On your right!” she called, pointing.

                Gail’s head whipped around just in time to see another infected ‘Rama screaming towards her.  She ducked and sidestepped, dodging the bug easily, but felt the beating of its wings as it passed.  Gail unhooked her climbing claws and crouched low to the ground as the insect circled around again.  Once again, the Nui-Rama came howling at her, its eyes red and wild, claws outstretched, but the Toa of Water was ready for it.  In one fluid motion, she ducked under the sharp claws, hooked her own claws into the large opening on the infected Ruru’s forehead, then ripped the grimy mask off in a savage motion as the beast sped by.  The Nui-Rama fell like a rock from the sky and crashed into the ground, skidding a few feet before coming to a stop.  It twitched once, twice, then its wings started up again.  It turned to face Gail, who growled loudly at it, then flew off.

                “That’s right,” Gail said, straightening up and putting her hands on her hips, letting the second infected mask dangle from her claw.

                “Gail!” Natalie called again, but not in time.  The third infected Nui-Rama, presumably a sub-alpha, but high on the swarm hierarchy, slammed into the Water Queen, sweeping her off her feet.  The infected Ruru clattered to the ground as Gail was lifted a few feet in the air by the angry insect.

                Gail growled and writhed in the claws of her captor, spitting curses until she had twisted her body to face the Rahi.  It snarled and bit at her, but she snarled right back and pushed the hook-like jaw back.  She could now smell the last infected mask.  It was a nasty one, its poison had spread across the ‘Rama’s face and onto its back, causing severe pain to the creature.  Gail hit the Rahi on the nose to try and make it release her, but to no avail. 

The Nui-Rama opened its jaws wide, trying to get both hands at once, then chomped down hard on Gail’s side. 

She howled in pain and anger.  “Mother _fuck_!”  Luckily, her hands were still free.  She had dropped her claws along with the infected mask, but that didn’t matter.  She raised her hands above her head, brought her fists together, then slammed them both down on the infected Ruru.

                The mask popped off the Rahi, which promptly lost consciousness.  All three, Nui-Rama, mask, and Toa alike, tumbled out of the air and landed hard on the concrete.  The Nui-Rama twitched, then scrambled to free its claws from under Gail, who gave the Rahi a shove.  It zipped off, buzzing agitatedly, but calling to its friends.

Gail grunted as she stood up and put a hand to her side.  She swore a little as she bent down to pick up the last mask.

“By the Great Spirit, are you alright, hun?”  Natalie came running up.

Gail grimaced and handed her the infected mask.  “She got me pretty good,” the Toa said, “but it wasn’t too deep and I’ll manage.  What can you tell me about these masks?”

The old woman worriedly eyed the deepening mass of red on her Toa’s side, but turned her attention to the putrid mask.  She slipped on her Noble Kanohi Rau and peered at the Ruru.  She tapped her mask and looked closer, “It’s definitely one of the Matschein Kutar Corp.’s,” she said.  “Just like the rest of them.

Gail grunted angrily and moved to pick up her climbing claws.  She kicked the second Ruru towards Natalie, who bent and picked it up.  “That Terrence Daxter asshole sure is busy,” the Toa growled.  She winced as she inspected the gash.

“We should really get that seen to,” Natalie said, approaching Gail.  “Let’s go to the hospital.”

Gail shook her head.  “No need.  My current girlfriend is a nurse.  She can patch this up.”

Natalie pursed her lips as she pulled off her Rau.  “Gail.  You know that’s not the example you want to set for the Matoran!  Let the professionals deal with it.”

But Gail was already walking towards the door.  Turning, she said “Holly  _is_ a professional!”  She continued walking.  Natalie heard her grunt as she put her weight against the door and left.

The Turaga sighed.  “That’s only going to worry her more,” she said, mostly to herself.  “Were we that headstrong and foolish when we were new Toa?” she asked the last of the Nui-Rama as they fled.


End file.
